¿El tamaño importa?
by Sei-LaRouss
Summary: Una simple pregunta dicha de manera inocente puede simplemente no ser tomada en el sentido que es dicha... Oh, dulce doble sentido. KeithLync y otros. Oneshot


**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece.**

**Nota: ¿Porque no me dicen que no lo resubi?**

* * *

-Que si-

-Que no-

-Que si-

-Que no.

Se escuchaba la ilógica discusión de cierta parejita, que era en sí, la pareja que era tachada de extraña, ya que nadie, ni siquiera ellos dos entendían porque diablos habían iniciado una relación, que se basaba principalmente en discusiones, y ellos eran…

**Keith y Lync**

Por supuesto, el primero ya se encontraba probablemente hastiado por la discusión y el segundo únicamente se encontraba esperando pacientemente a que el mayor se cansara para ganar la discusión, como varias veces lo había hecho antes.

-Mira, mejor hagamos esto- comenzó a decir Keith, mirando al menor, que estaba escribiendo algo en una libreta

-Te escucho…-Dijo Lync, cambiando de hoja y volteando a verlo, dándole a entender que tenía toda su atención

-Porque no vas con los demás, y les preguntas, así sabremos quién tiene razón, si tu o yo-

Y de esta forma, el menor se levanto rápidamente y entusiasmado para irse de ahí, a lo que el mayor se sentó en la cama donde minutos antes había estado el peli rosa, suspirando al saber que finalmente podría descansar, sin saber que aquello realmente no haría otra cosa más que traerle muchos más problemas.

.

**Sala**

.

Viendo televisión en la sala, se encontraban sentados tranquila y cómodamente Mira y Ace, disfrutando de ese momento, ya que era extraño que pudieran estar así, sin ser interrumpidos o molestados, hasta que una linda criatura fue a hacerles la vida miserable

-Porque mejor no te vas a joder a Keith- se quejo Ace

-Lo estaba haciendo, pero me corrió-

Y aquello dejo a Ace y a Mira con una ceja alzada

-Bueno, ¿Qué se te ofrece?- pregunto Mira, amablemente con una sonrisa

La última vez que a ella se le había ocurrido tratar mal a Lync, la había pasado muy mal, ya que había hecho llorar al menor y este se había ido corriendo a quejarse con Keith, de que había sido tratado de mala manera.

Y como buen novio…

Keith corrió a Ace y a Mira a gritos de la casa, y ellos dos no pudieron volver hasta 2 semanas después, cuando finalmente el enfado de su hermano se había pasado.

-Y vuelve a hacerlo llorar-

Fue la advertencia que recibió por parte de su hermano, dándole a entender que lo más importante para él –aparte de ella- era Lync

-Les venía a hacer una simple pregunta- dijo inocentemente el más pequeño

-Pues ya te estás tardando- susurro Ace, recibiendo un pellizco por parte de su novia

-¿Y cuál es?-

-Bueno… ¿Ustedes creen que el tamaño importa?- aun de forma inocente, Lync formulo la pregunta

-Amm… Bueno…-trataba de decir Mira, que al igual que Ace se había sonrojado de sobremanera.

Y en menos de un minuto, Ace se había levantado para irse en dirección a la habitación que Keith y Lync compartían, molesto, con Mira detrás de, el.

-¡Oigan!... –trato de llamar Lync- No me contestaron

.

**Pasillo**

.

-¡Shun! ¡Alice!- llamo Lync, a la vez que corría para alcanzarlos ya que estos iban de salida

-Lync… ¿Qué se te ofrece?- pregunto cortésmente Alice

-Les vine a hacer una pregunta-

-bueno, pues adelante- animo la peli naranja

Shun por su parte, se había recargado en la pared, sin mucho interés pero de todas formas ponía atención a lo que el peli rosa iba a decir, a fin de cuentas, ¿Qué podría ser?

-¿Ustedes creen que el tamaño importa?

1 minuto de silencio

-¿Tu lo preguntas?- Cuestiono Shun, ya que eso podía ser tomado en varios sentidos si no se especificaba muy bien

-Más o menos, lo que pasa es que estaba discutiendo con Keith, y él me dijo que el tamaño si importaba, que era mejor que fuese más grande- decía Lync con los ojos cerrados, totalmente de forma inocente.

¡Paz!, azoto la res

Alice fue a dar al piso, sin gracia alguna y Shun se sonrojo visiblemente, tomando en cuenta como era Keith…

Y al igual que la primera pareja, Shun fue a ver al rubio teñido –con Alice en brazos- ignorando por completo la pregunta

-¡Oigan!-

.

**Cocina**

.

-Vaya, que suerte- comento Lync en voz alta al ver a Mylene, Shadow, Dan y Runo en el mismo lugar

-Lync… ¿Qué se te ofrece?-pregunto Runo, era extraño que el más pequeño se dedicara a buscarlos

-Vine a hacerles una pregunta-

-Bueno, adelante- continuo diciendo Runo, esperando la mentada preguntada

Mientras Dan comía tranquilamente, Mylene tomaba café despreocupadamente con Shadow sentado frente a ella.

-¿Ustedes creen que el tamaño importa?

2 minutos de silencio

Y las reacciones fueron las siguientes:

Mylene escupió el café en la cara de Shadow, que del susto y de la sorpresa se había ido de espaldas, Dan se comenzó a ahogar con su comida y Runo, después de que reacciono ayudo a Dan a que no muriera ahogado.

-¡Lync! ¿Por qué preguntas eso?- se quejo Mylene con un sonrojo

-No es mi culpa, Keith me dijo que les preguntara-

Y al igual que los demás, las 4 personas salieron corriendo –muy molestas- con la intención de ir con Keith

-Oi… Agg… Olvídenlo- dijo cansado el peli rosa

.

**Nuevamente en la sala**

.

Lync se encontraba sentado tranquilamente, escribiendo algo en su libreta, hasta que escucho unos pasos, dirigirse a él, notando en todo momento que probablemente esa persona se encontrara molesta con él, debido a los pasos que daba.

-Lync…-

Y el mencionado, cerro por un momento los ojos, para al abrirlos los tenia vidriosos, mirando inocentemente a la persona frente a él.

-Si, Keith…- Dijo Lync, con inocencia

-Puedes decirme… ¿Qué les preguntaste?- hablo Keith, tratando de no sentirse nervioso por la mirada de Lync, a la vez que evitaba querer matar al menor

-Solo les pregunte, que si ellos creían que el tamaño era importante- se defendió el más pequeño, rayando su libreta, adorablemente

-Y no se te ocurrió especificarles, que hablabas del papel de baño- opino Keith, a lo que el menor alzo los hombros.

.

.

Y tú... ¿Qué pensaste?


End file.
